The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus which enables the user to enjoy exercise similar to the actual riding of a bicycle by sitting on the saddle of a stationary bicycle provided on a support frame and rotating the foot pedals. More particularly, the invention relates to means for applying local resistance to the foot pedals of such an exercising apparatus.
The resistance applying means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,705 comprises a disk-like frictional braking device mounted on a rotary shaft which is driven by the rear wheel of a bicycle; and a cage fan unit provided on the rotary shaft whereby the air resistance is increased and decreased depending upon the rotational speed of the rear wheel. A centrifugal control device is connected to the braking device so that the frictional resistance brought about by the braking device depending upon the speed of the rear wheel can be controlled automatically.
However, in this conventional means, the load resistance is reduced as the friction means, such as a lining or pads in the braking device, wears out. Thus, the friction means must be replaced at an early stage, which involves a troublesome maintenance. This means also experiences the problem that air is disturbed with the rotation of the fan and a loud noise is thus generated during use, as well as dust being flung up. The centrifugal control device employed for controlling the load resistance also has the disadvantage of leading to complication of the entire structure of the resistance applying means.